


Adam Parrish and the Scientific Method by poorchoices [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Personal identity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pornography, Sexuality, post-trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Adam Parrish and the Scientific Method by poorchoicesAdam explores his budding sexuality.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adam Parrish and the Scientific Method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831100) by [poorchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorchoices/pseuds/poorchoices). 



Cover artwork by [](http://twitter.com/akamine_chan)[ **akamine_chan**](http://twitter.com/akamine_chan)     
Podbook compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[ **bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)

**Title:** | [Adam Parrish and the Scientific Method](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6831100)  
---|---  
**Authors:** | [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/poorchoices/profile)[**poorchoices**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/poorchoices/)  
**Fandom:** |  The Raven Cycle  
**Pairing:** |  Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish  
**Length:** |  0:55:18  
**Downloads:** |  [MP3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/ITPE/Adam%20Parrish%20and%20the%20Scientific%20Method%20by%20poorchoices.mp3) | [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123115.zip)


End file.
